


A Broken Outcast

by CommanderPearse1916 (taps_sanctuary86)



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, birds as humans, movie-verse, pigs as humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CommanderPearse1916
Summary: Leonard punishes Red in the most unnatural way and Chuck and Bomb are left to pick up the pieces of their fallen friend.





	1. Leonard has an evil plan

**Author's Note:**

> *The birds and the pigs (mainly Leonard) are humans. Imagine Leonard as a fat redneck (I mean no offense to them), but as a king as well. This is movie-based, and what could be a missing scene from the movie.
> 
> *And I do apologize to Red, he is actually one of my favorite characters in the movie, along with Chuck.

Chuck and Bomb looked on helplessly as Red was getting yelled at by Judge Peckinpah again. Chuck wanted to defend his friend and (secretly) growing crush, but he didn’t like being yelled at.

"Mr. Red, not only have you shamed yourself, but you have shamed the entire community!"

"Hold up, I think you meant saved…" Red started to argue, but Peckinpah interrupted him.

"I sent you to deal with your problems; clearly more treatment is required!"

"NO!" both Red and Matilda shouted.

"Do not trouble our honored guests again! My friends, we would love to see your cowboy show," Peckinpah said, now returning to Leonard. Leonard pretends to sniffle.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Leonard snaps his fingers, and the show begins.

"Whatever, don’t listen to me," Red said, leaving the party.

Both Bomb and Chuck gave each other guilty looks for not defending Red; meanwhile, Leonard gave the young man an evil smirk. He was truly an outcast. No one would care what Leonard had planned for the young man. For a male, he was a gorgeous young thing, maybe a little mouthy and had a temper issue, but that was what made him so desirable. Leonard was actually surprised the young thing didn’t have a partner yet.

**

Chuck thought he would enjoy the show, as he loved cowboys, but something was bothering him. He still felt guilty for not defending his crush in front of the judge. He and Bomb also did the snooping around, but they didn’t get yelled at. Chuck felt the need to apologize to Red for not sticking by him. He was startled by Bomb nudging at him.

"You okay, man? You seem down."

Chuck looked away. "Sorry Bomb, I feel bad for Red. He didn’t deserve that. I think he was only trying to help…" Chuck stopped in mid-sentence. He suddenly noticed that Leonard was not here. "Wait-where’s Leonard? Wasn’t he the one to organize this show?" Chuck asked.

Bomb shrugged. "Yeah, what’s your point?" Chuck suddenly remembered that little smirk Leonard wore following Red’s exit from the party.

"Oh no," Chuck paled.

"What is it?" Bomb asked, not liking the fact Chuck had gone exceedingly pale.

"We have to move! I think Red might be in trouble!"

**

Red had his head in his arms as he looked at up at the night sky. Why couldn’t his community just listen to him? There was something off with the newcomers. There was something about the way Leonard had smirked at him. It made him feel uncomfortable. He wasn’t quite gay, but he knew and accepted that he was growing attached to Chuck. Something about Chuck made him feel calm and at ease.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling Red out of his thoughts about Chuck. He frowned. Why would anyone want to see him, if he clearly "shamed" the community? The knock came again, this time louder. Red sighed and stood up. "Alright, I’m coming."

He opened the door and to his shock, Leonard was there. His shock became a frown. "What do you want?" he growled, not liking the way Leonard was eyeing him.

"I came to apologize…"

"Don’t even. I know you guys are hiding something from us. So leave me alone, you have no business here, not after what you did to me," Red snapped.

He turned around and walked back inside, but before he could close the door, Leonard pushed himself past and closed it himself, locking it as well. He whirled around, but before he could protest, Leonard knocked him hard to the ground and Red landed on his back. He leaned up with his hands a little winded from the blow.

"Bad idea to leave the key in the hole, Red-stuff," Leonard sneered.

"Get out! I could have you arrested for breaking and entering," Red snapped. Leonard towered over him, before squatting down.

"I don’t think so. Your judge is so taken to me, he wouldn’t listen to you. You’re an outcast. No one would care what happens to you. And besides, that was nothing compared to what I have plans for you. You have a fiery passion, I will use that to my advantage," he sneered, as he grabbed Red’s chin and forced him to look at him. Red’s eyes widened as it dawned on him what the fat pig had in mind for him.

"You’re disgusting. Get off of me, pig!" Red shouted.

"Sorry Red-stuff, but you are quite pretty for a male."

And to his utter shock and disgust, Red’s first kiss was stolen, not only by a newcomer, but by a fat redneck named Leonard.

Unfortunately, the lack of air became too much, and Red started to struggle, trying to pull away from the disgusting pig. Leonard growled a warning, not liking that Red was trying to get away. This gorgeous red-head innocent was going to be his, whether Red liked it or not. Plus, he needed to be punished for snooping around on his ship. Grabbing a handful of his hair, Leonard backhanded Red across the face, hard. Red gasped, as he felt himself being pushed back down on the floor.

Leonard kneeled down on the red-headed outcast and his hands started to work fast, undoing Red’s button and zipper. Red kept on struggling to break free, but he wouldn’t let him. The red-head began to sweat and gasped as he felt his jeans slide off his waist. He turned pale when his boxers came off next, knowing that there was nothing he could do now. No one was coming to save him, not even his friends, Chuck and Bomb. And why would they? They were at the party, enjoying that stupid cowboy show, not knowing that one of their own was about to be taken in the most brutal way. He was now at the mercy of this disgusting creature.

Red felt Leonard force his bare legs apart, forcing a wave of dizziness and nausea hurt its way to his head. "You’re mine, Red-stuff," Leonard sneered, and jammed himself upward. Red screamed in pain, loud and hard. He could feel the hard cock slide deep inside his virgin entrance, sending shocks of pain throughout his entire body.

Leonard smirked and started on his thrusts, making sure they were harsh and painful. Red’s feet slid against the floor, trying to push his body away from the unbearable pain. He was crying out constantly with almost each hard thrust from Leonard. Leonard pulled Red’s left hip towards him, sending him even deeper into the tight heat, causing Red to scream in pain, the tip of Leonard’s member hitting his prostrate dead-on.

 


	2. Chuck's Confession

Chuck and Bomb were almost at Red’s house when they heard the second scream. They froze and gave each other worried looks. "Please don’t tell me that was Red," Chuck begged. The last thing he wanted was for Red to get hurt again, physically or emotionally.

"Who else would it be?" Bomb pointed out, not being helpful.

"Shit! Come on, we have to help him!" Chuck cursed, as the two rushed quickly towards the house.

Back to Red, he tried to punch him, but that earned him another slap across the face, as Leonard used one of his hands and grabbed both of Red's wrists and held them above his head. He slammed back into him with higher speed. "I'm going to release myself and I want you to take it all. Understood, Red-stuff?"

Red just growled and never stopped trying to break free. He didn't want Leonard to mark him, that was for Chuck and him alone. Leonard laughed at his poor attempts. "Sorry, Red-stuff, but your blonde friend will never have this pleasure of being your first," he sneered.

Bomb and Chuck had just reached Red's door and stopped when they heard Leonard's voice and what he said. "Chuck, what's going on?" Bomb asked with concerned.

Chuck turned away, trying to hide his face. "Ok, you can't tell anyone, not even Matilda. But I've developed a crush on Red, and Red had been right about the newcomers, now I've failed him twice. He'll never forgive me." Bomb grabbed Chuck by the shoulders and forced him to face him.

"Don't ever think that. He will forgive you, just give him some time. What we need to do is to break down that door and get that pig off of him."

Ignoring that someone was trying to break down the door, Leonard exploded inside of Red, causing him to cry out, then he raised his hips so Red's body could take it all. His seed spread through his ass. Red had stopped struggling, knowing it was too late.

The door finally busted open, and Bomb and Chuck forced themselves in, both looking murderous at Leonard, who had yet to pull out of Red. Chuck's eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of him. "Chuck," Red pleaded in a pained voice, before he passed out due to exhaustion and pain, his body hurting all over.

"Red!" Chuck cried out. He turned to glare at Leonard. "You bastard! We trusted you! What the fuck did you do to him!?" Chuck screamed in rage.

"Only what he deserved," Leonard said simply, as he pulled out of Red. Chuck's face grew hot with anger.

"What he deserved?" he said, in a dangerous tone, even Bomb backed away. Within the few weeks of knowing Chuck, he had never seen him this angry before. It was scary. Bomb made a mental note not to piss off Chuck in any way. Chuck really did care for Red after all; well he did too, but not in the same way Chuck did. Chuck continued. "He didn't deseve this!" he shouted.

"Yes he did, for snooping around on my ship," Leonard said, as he slipped his jeans back on.

"So did we!" Bomb snapped angrily. "If Red was being punished for snooping around, then punish us too! Or are you too cowardly to take on the both of us? Is that why you decided to rape Red, just because you thought he would be the most vulnerable one?"

"I wanted him, because I believed no one would take him as a partner, not after tonight," Leonard said calmly.

"I DID!" Chuck screamed with hurt. "Red was my friend and crush and now you've broken him! He'll never be the same, thanks to you!" he yelled.

"Gentlemen, that's enough," said the judge, as he stood in the door.

Chuck growled and tore off his shirt and placed it over Red's naked and bloodied thighs, not caring if his shirt was going to get stained, and he stood by his friend, glaring at the judge and protecting Red at the same time. He didn't want Red to face the humiliation of being seeing like this, especially by the judge, of all people.

"You," Chuck said in a low tone, staying very close to Red's unconscious frame, "take that damn pig out of here! I don't want him near Red anymore. And Red needs medical attention."

"What for?" Peckinpah asked. Chuck couldn't believe it, but Bomb beat him to it.

"What for?" Bomb repeated, dangerously. It was his turn to be furious. "Your new friend decided to punish Red from snooping around the ship by the most inhuman way! He fucking raped him!" Bomb snapped, but then calmed down. "Wait- never mind. You don't care, and Red doesn't need this bullshit. Chuck, get Red and we'll take him to the hospital," Bomb said, turning to his friend.

 


End file.
